


The Warm Embrace of an Ice Fairy

by LukewarmTacos



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alcoholism, Alice Margatroid is lit, F/F, Fluff, I don't know what to put here, I mean what do you expect it's Suika Ibuki, I'm fucking bored, It's just her thing, Marisa Kirisame says ze because that's her thing, PANCAKESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!, PC-98 who?, Reimu is a meanie who doesn't want a party at her place :(, The party is at the Forest of Magic, Touhou Windows Era, Touhou is cool, Wriggle is a single pringle (for now at least), XD, You can't help it, You should check it out, funny tag, lol, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukewarmTacos/pseuds/LukewarmTacos
Summary: Daiyousei has big gay.There we go.Best Summary 2019, well actually I'm posting this on the last day of 2018.Yeet.





	The Warm Embrace of an Ice Fairy

"Dai-chan! Hurry up, we're going to be late to hang out Rumia-san, Wriggle-san, and Mystia-san!" I hear Cirno shout from outside. 

"I'll be there in a second!" I reply, as I finish putting on my dress. I then fix my hair, put on my casual yellow how, and grab two oranges, one for me and one for...

Cirno.

My secret crush.

We've been best friends ever since she was 32. And even now she would always pout about how I'm 5 years older than her. But even then, I always had a crush on her, for 31 years. I never had the courage to ask her out myself.

Though I'm happy with just being best friends. When she gets upset, I'm there for her. When I need help, she there for me. She even tried helping me make a Spell Card, it still needs a bit more work.

I go outdoors, and I see her with her adorable pouty face. It's so adorable, to the point I can't stand it. 

"Dai-chaaaaan, you know I'm impatient!" She pouts in annoyance. I feel my heart dying from pureness.

"I'm sorry, I'm a deep sleeper." I tossed her an orange, and her pouty face became her more adorable happy face. I peeled mine, and eats a slice. 

"U-ugh," I hear her say. She was struggling to peel her orange. I then took the orange peeled it for her.

"Thanks, Dai-chan! You're the best!" She says with an even more pure smile, as she ate a slice of orange.

By the time we got to the hangout, we finished our oranges, and were greeting by an unusual sight.

Wriggle wasn't there yet, and Rumia and Mystia were kissing. Rumia opened her eyes to see us, with our shocked expressions. She pushed away, and Mystia looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong, Rumi-chan?" Mystia questioned. Rumia then pointed to us, and Mystia turned to looked at us. Now they were both sharing the same expression. 

"Oh, u-uh, well, uh, PRETEND YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!" Mystia shouts.

"I'm trying to, but I can't unsee it." Cirno replies. Rumia and Mystia were both a blushing mess.

"How long have you two been dating?" I asked, trying to make it less weird.

"A month...or 24." Rumia says, making us twice as shocked.

"YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DATING FOR 2 YEARS?!" Cirno asked, in pure shock.

"Yeah..." Mystia says, in concern of what would happen next. This left a bit silence between us. I was the one to break it.

"Congratulations!" I say, with a reassuring smile. They definitely weren't expecting us to be supportive.

"Yeah, congrats, even though you could've told us before." Cirno adds, while getting a bit tense near the end.

"Wow, thanks you guys!" Mystia cheered.

"Yeah, and at least I was able to ask the person I liked out," Rumia replies, as she glanced at me.

"What does she mean by that?" Cirno asked, looking at me. I started to sweat in panic.

"O-oh, nothing." I state. Phew, that was a close one. 

We hanged out for a hour or 2, but then we heard rushing coming towards our way. It was Wriggle, as he (Wriggle, in this fanfic, prefers boy pronouns) was holding a piece of paper.

"Guys, look!" He says, as he stopped right in front of us. It was a poster to a party, being held by Marisa, in the Forest of Magic. With a small P.S. note at the bottom, stating Reimu is a bully and doesn't want to hold the party at the Hakurei Shrine.

"Aw man, I wish I could join you guys, but I got band practice with Kyouko." Mystia replies disappointedly. 

"Hey, can I watch you practice?" Rumia asked.

"Sure, love." Mystia answers, soon realizing what she said, in front of Wriggle.

"Oh shoot, now Wriggle-san knows," Rumia says. Wriggle was in shocked just like we were.

"So Mystia and Rumia have been dating for 2 years, you can be surprised about that later, let's focus on the party," I state, "Don't worry, me and Cirno-chan will come, right Cirno-chan?" I look over at Cirno, and she had the most scared face I've ever seen her have.

"S-sure t-thing, Dai-c-chan!" She stuttered in fear.

"Yay! I was afraid I would have to go to this party on my own," Wriggle cheered, "The party is at the Forest of Magic, 7:30 PM, don't be late!" 

He then flew off, and then we each decided to part ways. Cirno was still looking scared as ever. 

~time skip brought you by crite spranberry~

It was 7:15 PM, the perfect time to leave for the party. Just when I was about to leave, somebody knocked on my door. I opened it to see Cirno, standing there with barely any fear from before.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yep," I say as we flew towards the Forest of Magic. We eventually joined up with Wriggle, and then we finally made it to the Forest of Magic. And then Cirno went back to being horrified.

"Hello there, welcome to the party, ze!" Marisa says and then she looks at Cirno. "Hey Cirno-san, lighten up, ze, you're at a party, here drink some sake if you need to." She handed her a bowl of sake, but then I returned to her.

"Sorry, Cirno-chan isn't allowed to drink, ever since that one time where she had the worst hangover ever." I reply.

"Well, try to enjoy yourself, ze. Alice-chan is doing a puppet show, if you want to see it." Marisa states. 

"Oh, that sounds like a good. Remember Cirno-chan, we would try to sneak into the human village to see her perform." I say, looking at Cirno.

"O-kay," She mutters. The three of us then head towards the puppet show. It was the only area that had party lights. Once we got there, Cirno she looked less scare than she was before. 

The puppet show was fun, especially for Cirno. Since by the time we got there, they were still putting up the lights, so now it was all lit up. Cirno appeared to be enjoying herself, until she asked me a question.

"Where do I go to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Oh, you can just go in the forest. I answer, which ruined her facial expression.

"O-oh, oka-ay," Cirno replied, as she slowly walked away to a part of the forest. 

"You can go on out without me Wriggle-san, I'll just wait for Cirno-chan," I state. He went on ahead, as I sat there and waited.

It has been 5 minutes, since she have left. I was starting to get worried. I then decided to go in to look for her. 

"Cirno-chan! Where are you?" I shout, "Cirno-chan! Cirno-chaan!" 

I then found her panicking, for some reason.

"Is someone there," She asked. Somebody else saw what was happening, and thought it was good idea to scare her.

"BOO! Shouted a drunk Suika. 

"EEK!" Screamed Cirno, as she began to cry and hide. I knew what I had to do. I had to make all those times spent training with Cirno time well spent.

"Hey, drunkass!" I yelled. 

"Eh?" She asks, tilting her head at me.

"Get away from my friend or else," I state.

"Or else what, you don't even have any spell cards," She replies.

"That's where you're wrong, Fairy's Wrath~Elemental Darts!" I shout, as I send out multi-colored dart-like bullets coming from different directions.

About 5 of them hit her in the horns, and she ran away. I then rushed over to Cirno.

"Cirno-chan, are you alright?" I asked. I was answered with a hug from her.

"Thank you, Dai-chan," she replies and then she let go of the hug, "but, I wasn't to fight back for myself, because." She was stuttering until she finally answered...

"I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!" She finally shouts something I never known. We've been friends for more than 3 decades, but she never told me that.

"Cirno-chan, there's nothing wrong with tha-," I say, only to get interrupted.

"OF COURSE THERE IS, HOW CAN I BE THE STRONGEST WHEN I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!?" She questions, as tears start to form from her eyes. 

I can't believe what I am about to do. I picked up her head towards mine, and gave her soft kiss on the lips. Her lips were so gentle against mine, I was bit sad when I let go.

"You don't need everybody else to see you as the strongest, because you are already the strongest in my eyes," I say, as she began to lighten up, and embraced me with a hug. We then started to walk back to the path.

"So, we plan on keeping this from Mystia-san and Rumia-san for 2 years, for payback?" Cirno asks. I giggled a bit.

"Sure." I say with a smile. We then continued walking out of the forest and back to where we were, to be greeted by a angry Wriggle.

"What took you guys so long, were you smooching in the forest?" Wriggle teases.

"How'd you know?" Cirno asked, making Wriggle at a lost for words.

"So you finally told her?" Wriggle questioned to me.

"What does she mean by that?" Cirno responds to me.

"Oh, well the thing is, I might have had a crush on you, for like...30 years." I answer.

"And you thought I would say no?" Cirno asks.

"Well, I, uh, well, um, maybe?" I mutter.

"I guess we're both idiots, heh." She chuckles, making me join in. We continued enjoying the party, until we decided it was getting late.

We were flying home together, until Wriggle had to go leaving just me and Cirno.

"Dai-chan, um is it okay for you to stay at my place tonight, only if you want to of course," She says timidly.

"Would Letty-sama mind me staying at her house?" I ask.

"Not at all!" She replies. 

"Ok then, I can stay," I answer.

"Yay!" She says hugging me. Who knew that an ice fairy, can give such warm hugs. We continued until we reached Cirno's house.

"Cirno-chan, where have you been, usually you would come back home like an hour ago, what happened at that party?" Letty questions.

"Sorry, Obāsan," Cirno looks down a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you're safe," Letty says, while messing with her hair, "also hello Dai-chan, are you staying over for the night again?" 

"Hello to you too Letty-sama, and yes I am if that's ok," I state.

"Oh of course it is, I'm always glad to see my little Cirno-chan spend time with friends." Letty assures.

"Obāsan, I'm not little anymore." She says puffing her cheeks.

"Oh, you'll always be my little Cirno-chan." Letty teases, while pinching Cirno's cheeks. Cirno was very embarrassed.

"Oh well, you two enjoy yourselves," Letty says before going to her own room. We walk to Cirno’s room. I then laid down on the floor.

"You know, you can sleep with me if you want," She says.

"Nah, it's fine," I reply.

"Oh, ok," She mumbles, before going to sleep. She went asleep quickly, unlike me.

As I looked at the ceiling, I began to hear strange noises coming from Cirno. She appeared to be shivering in fear, in her sleep. Probably from a nightmare.

I then did something, the me, 30 years ago, never thought about doing. Get next to her in the bed. And then after that my body went against me and wrapped my arms around her. I was nervous to the extreme, until she appeared to stop shivering in fear. Looks like I didn't mess up. I then went wsleep, next to the cold, yet warm ice fairy.

I woke up to the bright sun, I thought, until it appeared to changed colors into the face of Cirno.

"Good morning, Dai-chan!" She shouted at me, making me wide awake.

"Cirno-chan, you know I'm a deep sleeper, I literally told you this yesterday," I groan.

"But there's an emergency! Obāsan, had to get groceries, and I'm starving," She shouts again.

"Don't you have food here?" I ask.

"That's why she went to get groceries! Who gets groceries, when you already have some?" She questions, like the nineball she is.

"Most people actually, because it's good to not run out of food and keep a good supply of it," I state.

"Ohh, that makes a lot of sense actually," She replies, making me do an internal facepalm. I let out a sigh.

"Well I'm not h-" I heard a grumble come from my stomach, "Ok I am hungry too." 

"So what are we going to do?" She tilts her head.

"Oh I got it! Follow me." I say, grabbing her arm and pulling her outside.

"Where are we going? She asks.

"My house, I got food there." I reply, she then let go of my hand.

"Well what are we waiting for!" She says, zooming off as fast as she can towards my house.

"Hey, wait!" I shout, as I began to follow her as fast as I can, until we made it to my house. We entered in, and she immediately jumped on the chair, for the table. 

"Wait, hold on, I need to change," I say going to my room, and I hear an impatient groan coming from her. I got dressed as fast as I could and headed straight (gay) to the kitchen.

I was rushing my cooking, so that we both wouldn't have to stay hungry. I finished a nice stack of pancakes for both of us.

"How many would you like?" I ask as giving me 2 pancakes.

"4!" She says.

"Ok, so 3," I reply.

"No 4," She states.

"You can't eat 4," I assure her.

"Yes I can!" She shouts.

"Ok fine! I'll give you four and we'll see if you can finish the 4th one," I state, as I put her a stack of 4 pancakes. I then poured the pine syrup on the pancakes and put them on the table.

We ate our pancakes, I finished my 2, while she only finished 2 and a half.

"You didn't even finished the 3rd one." I say.

"W-well, I was letting you win, y-yeah!" She states, trying hard not to be a tsundere.

"This wasn't even a competition to begin with, I was just seeing if you could eat 4 pancakes!" I reply.

"Hmph!" She says, while turning to the side. I let out a sigh.

"Thanks, the strongest in the entire universe, Cirno-chan, for letting me win." I lie, reassuring her. She looks back at me with an adorable face. 

"You're welcome!" She states with pride. We then heard a knock on the door. We then froze in silence.

I then walked up to the door, and opened it. It was Suika. 

"Hey, uh, I'm really sorry about what happened last night, sometimes my alcoholism gets out of control, and I know I shouldn't have done that Cirno-san," She apologizes.

"Don't worry about it, Ibuki-san, it's all in the past!" She reassures her. 

"Thanks for your forgiveness, and you," She looks at me, "That was pretty impressive what you did last night, where did you learn it?" 

"From the strongest fairy ever, Cirno-chan," I say looking at Cirno, as she did her stance where she puts her hands on her hips.

"Well, she clearly must be something to have taught you that, but anyways are we cool?" She questions. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're cool." I say, she then walked away, as I closed the door.

[Next Phantasm...]

[Just Kidding...]

[Actually I'm Not Sure...] 

[I Might Make This A Series...]

[Who Knows...]


End file.
